


then he was gone

by shinsukita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsukita/pseuds/shinsukita
Summary: “Kita-san, I know it’s late but I know I’ll regret if I don’t say it now. Even if it’s too late, thank you for being the reason of many happy memories. Kita-san, I love you.”





	then he was gone

He was always there. He was always there to support him, always there to make him happy.  
“Suna, I like you. I wanted to say this now because I know I’ll regret if I graduate without telling you this. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same, I just wanted to thank you for being there in my happy memories.”  
“Kita-san, I’m sorry.”  
He smiled softly, then he was gone.  
-  
He was there at first. Watching them win, watching them lose. He was there to cheer them in both cases. He always told them that he is proud of them and he is proud to call them ex teammates. It hurt to hear him say ex teammate. But he was that. He wasn’t Suna’s boyfriend, he wasn’t Suna’s friend he was just Suna’s ex teammate.

Suna didn’t notice it at first. But the pain was always there, making Suna wonder. Why was there a pain whenever he saw someone else wear the #1 jersey? Why was there a pain whenever he turned to see Kita but notice that he wasn’t with them anymore? Why he felt like there was something he needed to admit to himself but it was too late for that?

Then he wasn’t there. He wasn’t cheering for them, he wasn’t smiling at them. He said he had exams, he said the classes were hard, he said wish he was there. Suna wished he was there.

Then the pain increased. Because now he knew why the pain was there. He knew the feeling that he was supposed to admit. But it was too late, maybe it didn’t even matter anymore. He was too late and it made it hurt more.

He was in love with Kita Shinsuke. He was utterly in love with Kita Shinsuke. He was missing him every day, every second he wasn’t there with him. He wasn’t smiling at him, he wasn’t cheering for him. There were no soft eyes looking at him, no soft words calming him. There were just feelings that hurt.  
-  
He was there. Watching them graduate, smiling at his ex teammates, telling them that he is proud of them.

“Kita-san, I know it’s late but I know I’ll regret if I don’t say it now. Even if it’s too late, thank you for being the reason of many happy memories. Kita-san, I love you.”  
“Suna, I’m sorry.”

Then he was gone.


End file.
